Te quise olvidar
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Perdóname –susurraba él cada vez que la llamaba, en cambio ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar y colgarle, pero aún así su mente le recreaba una imagen de él acostándose con otra, otra que no era ella… simplemente otra. ExB.
1. Te quise olvidar

**Disclaimers**: Todo es de Meyer. La idea se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba "**Te quise olvidar**" de **Sin Bandera** y me dije: _¿Por qué no hacer un __one__-__shoot__ sobre esta canción y publicarla? _Así que aquí tenéis, una pequeña historia.

Summary: Perdóname –susurraba él cada vez que la llamaba, en cambio ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar y colgarle, pero aún así su mente le recreaba una imagen de él acostándose con otra, otra que no era ella… simplemente _otra. _ExB.

* * *

"Por favor, perdóname" –susurró él, con voz rota y ahogada debido a las lágrimas que caían como las hojas de un árbol en otoño.

"¿Qué quieres que te perdone?" –respondió ella con voz fría e indescriptible. Su mente le repetía que tenia que ser dura con él, pero su corazón le aconsejaba que no lo fuera, que lo perdonara, que dejara de ser tan orgullosa, pero ella lo ignoraba dejándose llevar por el rencor que sentía en esos momentos. De vez en cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero rápidamente sacudía su cabeza evitándolas.

_Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte_

_Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte._

_Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buena amante,_

_Que no dudé un minuto con ella enredarme._

_Era obsesionante ver su cuerpo sobre el mío,_

_Respirando el mismo aire,_

_Que aún no llenaba este vacío sin final_.

"Bella…" –susurró él, rogando por que ella no le hiciera decirlo en voz alta, por que cada vez que lo hacía los recuerdos volvían con imágenes tan vívidas que no lograba evitar sentirse mucho más culpable. Se lo merecía. _Me lo merezco. _Se repetía cada vez que Bella lo rechazaba, o cada vez que ella no contestaba sus llamadas. Ahora ella solo había contestado por que había usado un teléfono público.

"¿Qué?" –le gritó. Su corazón dio un vuelco debido al dolor que le provocaba su indiferencia. Ella le hablaba como si no le importaba lo que _había pasado, _pero Edward sabía perfectamente que ella estaba igual que él-. "Me vas a volver a pedir disculpas por acostarte con _ella_." –murmuró ella con voz rota. Estaba más que claro que le hacia daño hablar con Edward, pero lo único que Bella quería hacer era escuchar su voz, aunque su voz aterciopelada estuviera sin vida, pero se reprimía cada vez que suspiraba al escucharle, el saber que él aún está en la línea contigua pidiéndole por billonésima vez perdón; el perdón que Bella no le iba a otorgar, no por orgullo, tampoco por rencor o enojo, solo por que él no se lo merecía. Simplemente eso, Edward no merecía ni una milésima de su perdón-. "O me vuelves a pedir disculpas por pasar la noche de ayer con ella, con cual de todas las opciones te quedas, _Edward"_ –Recriminó ella destilando veneno en sus palabras, palabras que habían acertado en todas y cada una de sus letras. Edward había pasado la noche anterior con Josie. Según él por que estando con ella podría olvidar a Bella, pero cuan equivocado estaba que cada vez que despertaba no tenía a Isabella en sus brazos, si no que la tenía a _ella. _Y lo único que eso le provocaba era sentir el vacío de sus brazos en su cuerpo, no volver a sentir ese exquisito aroma a fresas, no volver a sentir el calor que provocaban sus mejillas al ruborizarse o el tan solo no volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios contra los de él… -."¿Sabes?" –murmuró ella más tranquila-."El silencio otorga…" –Y sin decir más, colgó.

_Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar,_

_Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad._

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía,_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar._

"¡No! ¡Demonios!" –Edward apoyó su cabeza en la cabina, las lágrimas volvieron a salir. ¿Por qué, Diablos, la sigo llamando para pedirle que me perdone, cuando en realidad le estoy haciendo más daño? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Él soltó un grito desgarrador y sin tener más fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, se deslizó por la puerta y solo pudo sentir el frío tacto que provocaban las baldosas del suelo.

"¿Señor, se encuentra bien?" –Jimmy se veía consternado al ver aquella imagen. Se había levantado esa mañana sintiéndose tan miserable, pero al ver a esa persona tirada en el suelo, llorando como si su vida dependiera de eso, no podía hacer más que sentir lastima y preocupación por él.

"Sí" –contestó Edward tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo parecía no estar conectado con su cabeza y decidió quedarse ahí, tirado en medio de una cabina, frente a un circulo de personas que le veían con tristeza. ¿Por qué no se ocupan de sus cosas? Se quejó en su interior, pero claro, él parecía ser el espectáculo del día.

"¿Quiere que le ayude, Señor?" –Edward frunció las cejas al ver que lo llamaban "_señor" _, tan solo tengo 25 años. En cambio Jimmy trataba con todas sus fuerzas no desesperarse al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba. Parecía un muerto en vida, sus ojos estaban opacos, sin brillo alguno, y su piel, que debería ser bastante pálida, estaba aún más pálida. No sabía si llamar a emergencias o a la policía. La desesperación comenzaba a aumentar, por lo que respiro lentamente mientras contaba hasta diez.

_Aún no sé por qué te fuiste de mi lado,_

_Aún lloro tu partida como un niño abandonado._

_Han sido noches frías buscándote en mi cuarto_

_Y no encuentro más que a un alma hecha pedazos._

_Mi cuerpo te grita que regreses otra vez,_

_Quiero abrigarme en tu piel_

_Y contigo amanecer de nuevo._

"Isabella" –murmuró el hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se proporcionó en forma de ovillo. Las personas que estaban a su alrededor lo veían asustadas, no podían creer lo que le sucedía a aquel muchacho-. "Bella" –Sollozó el chico. Los espectadores, que si tenían un poco de decencia debieron haberse ido hace un buen rato, le miraron con sorpresa. Él lloraba por una mujer.

_Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar,_

_Estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad._

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía,_

_Que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar._

Bella estaba tendida boca abajo sobre su cama llorando mientras recordaba sus momentos con Edward, su cuerpo se movía levemente debido a los sollozos y su almohada estaba un tanto mojada, pero ella no podía evitarlo, no después de haber hablado con _él _y confirmar lo que la había mantenido desvelada toda la noche. Claro, yo pensando en él, en como perdonarlo, y él se estaba revolcando con… con esa _zorra. _¿En qué momento habíamos terminado _así_? Se preguntaba ella mientras se giraba para quedar mirando el techo de su habitación, _nuestra habitación. _Pensó con desgana. Cerró los ojos evitando derramar sus lágrimas, ella ya no iba a llorar por él, nunca más lloraría por Edward. Él no merecía sus lágrimas, tampoco su perdón, ni su compasión.

_Mientras me entregaba en ti yo pensaba_

_Y es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser..._

_Te llevo, te llevo en mí ser..._

"Que le ruegue a Josie en vez de a mí" –murmuró con desprecio mientras caminaba a la cocina. Isabella estaba llena de rencor por esa tipa, por que ella podía darle algo que, al parecer, a Edward le gustaba. Pensó seriamente la idea de dejar el país, al menos por unas semanas, para poder tranquilizarte. Ella rápidamente volvió a su habitación y guardo la ropa suficiente para unas dos semanas fuera del país. Bella le envió un mensaje a Alice, su mejor amiga y ex cuñada, y a su hermana Rosalie explicándoles la situación y de que las extrañaría y bla, bla, bla. Pidió boleto para el primer avión que salía, partía en 15 minutos. Estuvo caminado de acá para allá en todos esos momentos y cuando llamaron por los altavoces la partida, se detuvo de pronto queriendo pensar que _él _podría llegar a detenerla, pero el tan solo pensar en su amado, su corazón se achicó y subió rápidamente al piso que tenía que abordar.

"¡Bella!" –Ella se detuvo rogando por que esa voz fuera un simple producto de su imaginación, pero obviamente su mente no podía crear algo tan perfecto como él. Edward corría de una manera tan rápida que temía que se tropezara y se lastimara. _No eres tú, Bella. _Le recriminó su mente. Era obvio. Ella no podía ser tan perfecta como él, simplemente no podía. La mente de Edward trabaja rápidamente en lo que estaba haciendo, sabía perfectamente que esto era su culpa, todo siempre era su culpa, y acá iba corriendo en medio del aeropuerto, tratando de evitar que el amor de su vida, de su simple existencia, no se marchara, no sin antes verla, no sin antes _impedirlo _y suplicarle de rodillas que le perdone o simplemente poder volver a ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

_Te quise olvidar, tus besos borrar,_

_estuve con otra y me quedó la soledad._

_Y yo la hice mía y en ella te veía,_

_que absurdo y que tonto pensar_

_que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar._

Isabella permanecía inmóvil sobre la escalera. Esto no podía estar pasando, pensó con desesperación. Edward no puede estar acá, prácticamente se estaba colocando histérica. Él se posiciono en frente de ella y tocó la mejilla de la chica, su toque fue como fuego, pero rápidamente fue remplazado por una calidez que lo caracterizaba muy bien. La muchacha no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que las lágrimas, malditas traicioneras, pensó, salieran y cayeran como si nada por sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse que él también lloraba, pero sus lágrimas eran de dolor, de traición, de _perdón. _

"Perdóname, Bella" –susurro Edward con la voz rota. Sentía que su corazón crujía cada vez que hablaba, cada vez que pedía perdón, era como si alguien sostuviera su corazón y lo rompiera tan como una rama de árbol. Así se sentía y peor-. "Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedir perdón, pero es que estoy tan _arrepentido_" –la chiquilla lo miró suavemente y tomó su mano, la que aún permanecía en su mejilla.

"Necesito tiempo, Ed" –susurro ella, su voz apenas se escuchaba, pero era entendible, al menos para el chico. Él la miró con esperanza, pero rápidamente fue borrada por dolor. Ella se iba, no sabía por cuanto tiempo se iba, pero se iba, Bella se iba, y todo por culpa de él-. "No puedo estar así, no puedo estar contigo cuando aún te acuestas con ella…" –su voz no era más que suave. Todo rencor, todo dolor, se había esfumado con tan solo tener la presencia de Edward ahí, pero aún así no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para ella y para ver su realmente volvería a funcionar.

"Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras… daría todo por ti, Bella, todo" –La voz de Edward se quebraba con cada palabra que musitaba. Él sabía perfectamente que las había cagado, que había perdido a lo más importante de su vida… por una tentación, una maldita y desgraciada tentación-. "No te pido que me perdondes, aunque es lo único que te le rogado estas semanas, pero quiero… quiero saber si me verás cuando vuelvas, que no me olvidaras, que no…" –sollozó. El corazón de ella se estrujo cuando lo vio tan débil, tan miserable.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces, Edward?" –murmuró ella confundida. El aludido levanto su cabeza y sonrió de forma rota.

"Ni yo lo sé, Bella. Y te juro que me arrepiento con toda mi alma" –Edward bajó su mirada y sollozó levemente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntó. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué lo había hecho…

_Yo te quise, pero yo te quise,_

_pero yo te quise, yo te quise,_

_yo te quise...olvidar._

_Yo te quise, pero yo te quise,_

_yo te quise, yo te quise,_

_yo te quise olvidar y tus besos borrar._

"Tendrás que hacer más que pedirme perdón, Edward" –susurró ella. Él asintió suavemente y ella levanto su cabeza con las manos. Le sonrió levemente, de forma rota, pero sincera y besó sus labios. Un beso corto, uno casto, de despedida, pero con esperanzas-. "Mucho más, pero sabes que te amo, Edward, eso no ha cambiado" –Ella le sonrió y se alejó lentamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"¡Yo también te amo, Bella, con todo mi corazón, con mi vida!" –gritó el muchacho en medio del gentío. Ella sonrió se volvió para lanzarle un beso con la mano, él chico sonreía con lágrimas en sus mejillas-. "Eres mi vida" –con esa frase, ella subió el avión…

_Te quise olvidar._

_

* * *

_

_Wiiiii :) Holi Doli :D_

_Chicas, no sé, mil perdón por todo, sé que he estado desaparecida por... ufff muuucho tiempo y solo me resta decirles que les pido mil disculpas, pero acá les traigo una sorpesitaaaa! :D Y un Summary de una historia que estoy escribiendo, que va muy bien y todo eso. Les pido que me deen reviews sobre esta historia y sobre el summary que les colocaré :D Laaaaas amoooo _

Nombre de la historia: Mundos diferentes

Summary: en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron entendí que nunca lo olvidaría, que pasaríamos por muchas situaciones juntos, pero ¿qué pasa cuando te enteras que él odia este colegio, que lo único que quiere hacer es irse a su antiguo colegio? Lo único que puedo decir es que: es lo más maravilloso que he podido sentir por alguien…

Y DEJEN UN REVIEW, en el botoncito verde ese que conocen perfectamente! :D

NOS ESTAMOS HABLANDO ;D CIAO (:


	2. NOTA AUTORA!

Bueno, chicas, no sabía que les gustaría tanto la historia. Creo que más de dos personas me pidieron que actualizara más capítulos, pero chicas; ERA UN ONE-SHOOT! No sé si será posible que actualice más, me dan muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero si realmente lo quieren, lo haré; convertiré este capítulo en una historia.

Solo díganlo: ¿Quieren que sea una historia?

Las quiere;


	3. Dame tu aire una vez más

**Disclaimers**: Todo es de Meyer. La idea se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba "**Te quise olvidar**" de **Sin Bandera** y me dije: _¿Por qué no hacer un one-shoot sobre esta canción y publicarla? _Así que aquí tenéis, una pequeña historia, pero gracias a la insistencia de mis queridas lectoras, este pequeño one-shoot, se volvió una historia.

Summary: Perdóname –susurraba él cada vez que la llamaba, en cambio ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar y colgarle, pero aún así su mente le recreaba una imagen de él acostándose con otra, otra que no era ella… simplemente _otra. _ExB.

El capítulo de hoy queda en referencia con "**Dame tu aire una vez más**" de **Alex Ubago. **¡Disfruten!

* * *

"Edward" –Ella sonrió. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que estas situaciones terminaban de la misma manera, claramente no era la primera vez que sucedía, y lo que más le agradaba es que siempre salían _ellos _culpables. Para Josie estas situaciones eran rutina, _la rutina de su vida_, se repetía siempre. Hace tan solo unos meses había pasado por lo mismo, pero no sabía por qué ahora era diferente, sentía que algo había cambiado, algo en su interior, muy en su interior algo se removía, tal vez será… _eso. _

Los ojos de Josie no podían evitar llenarse de lágrimas cada vez que recordaba eso. Cada vez que en su mente se recreaban las imágenes que había presenciado, las escenas que estaba recordando.

Según ella lo que hacía con los hombres, en especial los que tenían pareja, era la explicación que tenía para ese recuerdo. Era como si tratara de vengarse de James haciendo lo mismo que él le hizo a ella.

Sonrió con picardía al sentarse frente al televisor, con una copa de whisky en su mano derecha, y recordaba sus momentos con él.

_Hoy te perdí una vez más al despertar,  
si soñara la realidad, y viviera lo que se fue..._

James Harrison, el amor de su vida, su primer amor, su "amigo", su confidente, su _prometido. _Él había sido el primero, en _todo_. Había sido su primer novio, su primer amor, su primer beso y su primera vez.

Josie no había sido de las más populares en la secundaria, era una marginada. Había usado lentes, frenillos y su cabello era grasoso. No es como si no hubiera tenido pretendientes, los tuvo, pero no eran de los que le llamaba la atención. A ella le gustaban los deportistas, los que se sentaban en la mesa principal de la cafetería, los imposibles, los _populares. _Siempre se reprendía cuando se quedaba mirándolos fijamente y ellos se reían al verla hacer eso. Digamos que su etapa de adolescente no había sido de las mejores, _no fue de las mejores_, repitió con impotencia, al servirse el segundo vaso de whisky.

_Mi humor, míralo, pintando un cuadro sin color,  
puedo ver un paisaje gris que refleja mi interior  
y en él, y en él..._

Pero todo cambió cuando llegó a la Universidad. Josie no quiso pasar por lo mismo y cambio su apariencia. Su cabello ahora era sedoso y liso, de los que toda mujer sueña tener, sus gafas habían sido remplazadas por unos lentes de contactos y había logrado convencer a su padre de quitarse los frenos. Él había sido su primero en todo y como una tonta se había entregado a él, confiando en James, pero de la noche a la mañana todo cambió. Josie no podía borrar las imágenes de su cabeza, tampoco borrar el sonido de su risa al haberlo visto con ella. Él la había engañado, la había engañado desde el principio, solo había estado con ella por que sabía que era de esas que nunca había tenido su primera vez en todo. James la había estado engañando con Victoria, su novia "real", ella solo había sido un pasatiempo, y al parecer Victoria no había tenido inconveniente en eso.

_Palomas blancas vuelan raso, sobre el tejado brilla el sol  
y ríen todos menos yo...  
que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad,  
mi vida eres tú, y si te vas vendrá la oscuridad._

"No llores por él, Josie, no por él" –se susurraba cada vez que las lágrimas caían por su cara. Todos los días era lo mismo, ella llegaba a su casa, se servía un vaso de licor fuerte y se sentaba en el sillón frente al televisor, haciendo nada, sólo recordándolo a él, pero algo había cambiado, ella se sentía diferente, de una forma que nunca se había sentido-. "¿Por qué me siento tan… culpable?" –eso era lo que había cambiado. Desde que había visto a James con Victoria juntos, se había ido en contra de todo y de todos. Sólo estaba con los hombres para jugar con ellos, para hacer lo mismo que él había hecho con ella, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Había visto las cosas de una manera diferente, esto lo había hecho diferente. Con todos los hombres que había estado había sido de otra forma, ellos estaban con ella y luego se olvidaban de su novia y volvían por más con ella, ellos terminaban con sus novias por ella, pero ahora que había estado con Edward se había dado cuenta del error de había cometido. Era como si todo le volviera de una y la abofeteara fuertemente en la cara. Él amaba a su novia y no había vuelto por más como los demás. Josie se había dado cuenta en la situación que había puesto a esa pareja, los había visto un par de veces y siempre se fijaba en las miradas de amor que se mandaban y ahora estaban separados por _ella. _Todo por ella. Un balde de agua fría calló de repente sobre ella, ¿Qué diablos había hecho?, se preguntaba dando vueltas exageradas por su apartamento. Estaba claro que ella no podía hacer nada, no podía llegar y decirle a Isabella: _Sabes qué, por qué no lo perdonas, si al fin y al cabo ya me di cuenta de mis errores_. No podía llegar y decirle eso, no podía ni siquiera mirarla debido a la vergüenza y la culpa que le inundaba. Además otra cosa también había cambiado en su interior, ella… ella se había ¿enamorado de Edward?

_Dame tu aire un día más para que pueda respirar,  
que un rayo de luz me haga brillar,  
que muera soledad._

Edward había pasado las dos semanas sentado junto al teléfono, esperando que ella llamara. No había escuchado la voz de Bella desde aquel día en el aeropuerto y se había pasado todos los días y cada segundo mirando sus fotos. Fotos juntos, fotos de ella y sus amigos, junto a su familia. También había encontrado los videos que tenían desde la secundaria. Sentía que el aire le faltaba al no estar junto a Bella.

_Hoy soñaré que despierto junto a ti,  
y te canto canciones que anoche te escribí..._

"¿Por qué te haces esto, Edward?" –Alice prácticamente odiaba a su hermano por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero el ver que él no comía, que su cara cada vez estaba más pálida, que sus ojos estaban sin vida y su voz… su voz apenas se oía. No había hablado desde que Bella se fue. Emmett tenía que obligarlo a comer, al igual que sus padres, pero él no quería. Su padre, Carlisle, tuvo que sedarlo para que durmiera e inyectarle las vitaminas que estaba necesitando. Todo se había vuelto un desastre, pero aún estaban furiosos con él, pero no por eso tenían que dejar que muriera de hambre e insomnio. Alice pasaba todos los días, siempre a la misma hora, a verlo y siempre lo veía en la misma posición; sentado en el sillón con el teléfono en la mano. De vez en cuando lo encontraba viendo unas fotos ó algunos videos y siempre eran lágrimas las que caían por sus ojos-. "¿Por qué te comportas así, cuando sabes perfectamente que todo esto pasó por tú culpa?" –gritó. Alice había tenido que contenerse de gritarle, debido a sus siete meses de embarazo, pero su paciencia se había acabo y el volver a ver a Edward tirado en el sillón viendo esos videos, otra vez, no le ayudaba mucho a retenerla-. "¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Edward!" –Edward no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla. Al ver que el rostro de su hermana estaba bañado en lágrimas, solo provocó que él también tuviera el suyo lleno de ellas. Cada vez que veía a Alice en su casa lo hacía sentirse más culpable, había preferido morir antes de ver a su familia tan lastimada, al ver a Bella tan destrozada.

_Y llegaré por ti a donde nadie pudo ir,  
puedo ver el mejor lugar de tantos que conocí,  
y en él, y en él..._

"Perdón" –El departamento de Edward había quedado en silencio al escuchar eso. Emmett prácticamente estaba amarrado a la silla gracias a Jasper, todos sabían que si lo soltaban de ahí se abalanzaría contra su hermano y le destrozaría el rostro. Rosalie, al igual que Jasper, su hermano, ignoraban olímpicamente al idiota que estaba sentado en el sillón. Alice camino hasta quedar frente a Edward.

"¿Cómo?" –espetó furiosa. Edward levantó la cara y la miró. Él sabía que todos lo habían escuchado, pero aún así le hacían repetirlo.

"Perdón" –dijo más fuerte, pero se calló de inmediato al sentir la mano de su hermana impactar contra su mejilla. Bajó la cabeza y la sostuvo contra sus manos. Se lo merecía, se volvía a repetir.

"¿¡Perdón!?" –Alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba-. "¿¡Perdón!? ¡Es que aún no comprendo que mierda tienes en la cabeza, Idiota!" –Todos en la habitación la miraban sorprendidos. Nadie había visto a Alice de esa manera, era algo imposible-. "¿¡Perdón!?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirnos perdón?, ¿Es qué acaso no pensabas cuando te revolcabas con otra en tu cama, eh?, ¿Acaso pensaste en Bella cuando te acostaba con otra en _tú _cama?, ¿¡Por qué mierda nos pides perdón, Edward!?" –Bella miraba desesperada esa escena. Había llegado hace tan solo unos segundos al apartamento de Edward, había decidido hablar con él, darle una oportunidad, volver a comenzar todo de nuevo, pero el ver a Alice gritándole histéricamente a Edward la habían descolocado.

_Palomas blancas vuelan raso, sobre el tejado brilla el sol  
y ríen todos menos yo...  
que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad,  
mi vida eres tú, y si te vas vendrá la oscuridad..._

"¿Alice?" –logró murmurar. Las cabezas de Edward y Alice se giraron rápidamente en dirección al umbral de la puerta principal. Todos se quedaron congelados en su lugar al notar la presencia de Bella en el apartamento.

_Dame tu aire un día más para que pueda respirar,  
que un rayo de luz me haga brillar,  
que muera soledad._

"Bella" –los pequeños brazos de Alice la envolvieron, al igual que los de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Carlisle y Esme no sabían que hacer, por lo que se quedaron a unos pasos de ella. Edward estaba parado a un lado del sillón, no podía hacer ningún movimiento, sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, que no le dejaban avanzar y abrazar al amor de su vida.

_Que ahora soy un reo más, pidiendo a gritos la verdad,  
mi vida eres tú, y si te vas me cegará la oscuridad..._

"Bella" –ella sintió que su corazón volvía a latir después de estas dos semanas. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, al volver a sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella.

_Dame tu aire un día más para que pueda respirar,  
que un rayo de luz me haga brillar  
que muera soledad._

_

* * *

  
_

Holi Doli, again :)

Bueno chicas, como ustedes lo pidieron, se convertirá en historia, pero no tan larga, solo de unos capítulos. No sé exactamente de cuantos, solo los que de mi imaginación, debido a que no se puede hacer una graaaaan historia con esto, así que serán capítulos así, ¿les gustó?

Bien, si les gustó, dejen un hermoooooso review ;)


	4. Te soñé

**Disclaimers**: Todo es de Meyer. La idea se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba "**Te quise olvidar**" de **Sin Bandera** y me dije: _¿Por qué no hacer un one-shoot sobre esta canción y publicarla? _Así que aquí tenéis, una pequeña historia, pero gracias a la insistencia de mis queridas lectoras, este pequeño one-shoot, se volvió una pequeña historia.

Summary: Perdóname –susurraba él cada vez que la llamaba, en cambio ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar y colgarle, pero aún así su mente le recreaba una imagen de él acostándose con otra, otra que no era ella… simplemente _otra. _ExB

El capítulo de hoy queda en referencia con **"Te Soñé" **de **Alex ****Syntek****. **¡Disfruten, es el último chapter!

_

* * *

_

"Te amo, Bella, no te puedes imaginar cuanto" –Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acomodó de una mejor forma en los brazos de Edward y acarició su mejilla. Había pasado un año y medio desde lo ocurrido con Josie. Todo había mejorado de sobremanera, habían vuelto a ser todos unidos como antes. Era como si lo que pasó nos hubiera unidos el triple de lo que éramos.

_Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí_

"Sólo me puedo imaginar cuanto te quiero yo" –Él la miraba con cuan amor podía transmitir, sabía que eso no era suficiente, que tenía que seguir demostrándole que no podía vivir sin ella, pero gracias a Dios tenía mucho tiempo por vivir juntos, tenían una vida entera por delante. Nada se comparaba a la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba junto a Bella. Ella lo había perdonado, había sido difícil en un comienzo, pero luego con la ayuda de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de Rose y Jasper, todo había sido más fácil para ellos. Bella pudo volver a confiar en él, y nadie se había interpuesto en su camino. Y ahora, con un bebé en camino, y su matrimonio aproximándose, no podía imaginar un futuro perfecto junto a ella. Bella tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, y su boda sería en un unas tres semanas, por supuesto Alice y Rose se habían a planificarla, pero Bella también quería hacer algo, por lo que las tres siempre estaban hablando sobre aquello y Edward sólo podía opinar en algunas cosas, pero los suficientemente importante.

_Te soñé  
Y estabas tan bella tan mujer,  
Pensé soñar  
Pues no podía imaginar  
Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor  
Sin tu calor.  
_

"Eso es comparar a un árbol con un bosque, mi amor" ––exclamó antes de darle un beso a su prometida. _Prometida_, que bien se oye eso, pensó con extasiado.

_Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro.  
_

"Yo le causé daño a mucha gente" –las personas miraban y escuchaban atentamente a esa persona. Sus gafas no impedían ver el encantador tono de sus ojos, al igual que su cabello, el cual estaba recogido en una desordenada coleta. Harry miraba maravillado a la mujer que se estaba presentando. La había visto en algunas reuniones, pero ella nunca hablaba, hasta ahora –. "Claramente me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, pero tenía una razón" –Josie suspiró con fervor–, "pero tardé en darme cuenta de que esa razón era una excusa sobre el rencor que sentía, pero ahora todo es diferente. Me siento diferente y dispuesta a cambiar mucho en mi vida" –sonrió y miró a su grupo de apoyo. Era uno de esos grupos de alcohólicos anónimos. Ella se había unido debido a su problema con el trago, pero también gracias a sus padres tomó consciencia y se unió al grupo. Le había servido de mucha ayuda últimamente, se sentía apoyada, aunque sea con un grupo de extraños, pero el hablar de sus problemas y ver que hay personas peores que ella, por así decirlo, sin ofender a aquellas personas, no le hacía sentirse como una basura–. "Cambié, volví a ser la Josie de antes y nadie podrá evitar eso" –miró a Harry y le sonrió. Ella se levantó y todos le aplaudieron, sonriéndole.

_Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día  
Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…  
Estaba despierto y te soñé._

"Hola, soy Harry" –Él esperó a que ella se sentara para presentarse. Por alguna razón Josie lo colocaba nervioso, al extremo de llegar a tartamudear. Ella le sonrió suavemente y estrechó su mano, la cual había extendido al presentarse, y susurró un saludo tímido. Su mano era suave y cálida, y no sabía como reaccionar cuando sintió que pequeña corriente eléctrica le invadía ante el contacto. Harry soltó una risita nerviosa, al igual que Josie.

_Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí._

"¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?" –murmuró mirando hacia otro lado. Josie lo miró escéptica. ¿De verdad quería salir con ella? Tenía que admitir que Harry era bastante atractivo. Medirá su metro noventa, su cabello era castaño claro, corto y con pequeñas ondas, y sus ojos eran de un atractivo azul profundo, de esos que miras y quedas prendada en su mirada. Su piel era un poco más pálida que la de ella, y sin poder evitarlo… lo comparó con Edward Cullen. No eran para nada iguales, pero él no tenía nada que ver con ella. Lo había tratado de olvidar, y tuvo algo de éxito con aquello, pero el ver a Harry, era mucho mejor.

_Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro._

"Me encantaría, pero estás seguro de esto" –murmuró ella, cruzando la puerta que él mantenía abierta para que entrara. Él la miró confundido, pero rápidamente lo entendió y sonrió suavemente, tomando con cuidado la mano de la pelirroja. Llevó su mano a su cara y besó sus nudillos, luego acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de la mujer, tratando de memorizar cada rasgo de su confundida acompañante.

_Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día  
Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…  
_

"No tienes que tenerle miedo a volver a vivir, Jocelyn" –Ella le sonrió, pero solo un poco, todavía indecisa. Ella no se merecía esto, nada de esto–. "Sólo disfruta de tu vida, no te dejes llevar por los errores del pasado, todos lo cometemos, pero te arrepentiste y ahora sólo tienes que salir adelante" –Harry suspiró y le sonrió fundiéndole apoyo, y agregó–; "Y yo te ayudaré con eso, sólo tienes que permitirme ser parte de tu vida, sólo eso te pido" –Josie sonrió abiertamente, que podía imaginarse el dolor que le producirían sus mejillas después, y lo abrazó fuertemente, quedando colgada del cuello del castaño.

"Gracias, Harry. Me encantaría que formaras parte de mi vida…"

_**Estaba despierto y te soñé.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Hola, chicas.

Siento la demora, pero no había encontrado tiempo para terminar este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado muuucho y que bueno, gracias a ustedes logré hacer esta pequeña historia. Muchas, pero muchas, gracias a todos sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo moral también. Se los agradezco de corazón y espero se pasen por mis historias. Además le tendré una sorpresita en un rato más, así que pásense por mi perfil y lean mi nueva historia, la cual publicaré en unos minutos.

Gracias, e infinitamente gracias, las quiero mucho.

Ahora déjenme un review y díganme que tal el chap. Cuídense mucho. Las quiere; IviiisCullen

Dejen un review ;)


End file.
